


Through The Fire

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But its mainly just fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not canon compliant but there's some canon elements in there, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are finally getting an apartment together, and moving is going well, until a venture through the items Derek has stowed away in the loft brings back bad memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic...so sorry it this sucks and please be gentle  
> I've had this fic idea just floating around in my head for a while now

* * *

 If you told Stiles 5 years ago that he would be dating and moving into an apartment with Derek Hale,he would have called you alying liar who lies. But as it is, that's his life now, but he can't sayhe's all  that surprised . It's not like his attraction to Derek hadn't been there since the first day they met in that forest all those years ago, but he never thought that the feelings were reciprocated, and neither did Derek, who had been pining after Stiles basically the same amount of time that Stiles had been pining after him. But, it apparently took Derek almost dying in Mexico for the two of them to pull their heads out of their asses.

 Which brings them to where they currently are today: Stiles packing up Derek's clothes (and some of his clothes that ended up at the loft...yep that's definitely his hoodie...which has claw marks in it! Dammit Derek needs to start fighting the monsters of the week in his own clothing!) into boxes, and Derek is...wait...where's Derek? 

 "Derek? Derek where'd you go?" Stiles asked while walking through the pseudo-living room of the loft.

  It seemed like just minutes ago Derek was in said pseudo-living room, packing up the X-box Stiles insisted he'd buy, but now all that was left was a pile of boxes labeled "Stiles's Stupid X-Box With All Its Stupid Easily Tangled Wires" written in Derek's messy scrawl. Which 'hey! okay Derek you so love the X-box I see the way your face lights up while your shooting zombies!' Stiles thought indignantly to himself, but instead of launching into the mental rant that was forming, Stiles focused on what sounded suspiciously like a quiet sniffle coming from up the staircase.

 "Derek?" Stiles questioned quietly while walking up the stairs.

 Receiving no response, Stiles walked up the rest of the way and gently and quietly entered the room. The sight before him broke his heart.

 In the middle of what looked to be the contents of the big, wooden chest Derek kept up here, sat the man himself, hunched over what looked to be an old Hale family photo album Stiles managed to find from distant cousins of Derek, which was happily given to the man for his birthday a few years ago. (Derek was happily tearyeyed upon receiving it, and hugged Stiles for what felt like hours after.)

Stiles didn't think Derek everreally looked through it more thanthe quick perusing through it the day it was given, and the sight in front of Stiles seems to prove his suspicions.  

 Stiles heard another sniffle. His brain filtered through all different things he could do to fix this and all the different scenarios that would come from it, ranging from quietly walking away and pretending he didn't see, to tackling the man in question and tickling him until he was crying from laughter. Although the last option seemed slightly appealing, and would more than likely lead to some "sexytimes" as all their tickle fights tend to do, Stiles didn't think that was what Derek needed right now. Instead he thought of the way he found out usually works in these situations: humor. Upon dating years ago, Stiles learned that the best way to help Derek in situations like these is to distract him with something positive, which often than-not was Stiles's humor. Derek once confessed to Stiles one night that one of the things he loved most about Stiles was his sense of humor, and that it was like the bright light shining through his dark raincloud.

 Keeping this information in mind, Stiles made his move, and began to sing:

  _"Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall, for a chance to be with you, i'd gladly risk it all"_

 Stiles glanced up, and noticed the sniffling stopped, as did the rhythmic rise and fall ofshoulders that accompanied crying, and that now Derek was looking at him with glassy eyes and a slight quirk to his mouth, so Stiles locked eyes with him and continued on:

" _Through the fire, through whatever, come what may, for a chance at loving you, i'd take it all the way, right down to the wire, even through the fire"_

 Stiles finished and added in some jazz hands, which prompted a chuckle from Derek, who wiped his eyes and stood up and walked towards Stiles until there was only a few inches between the two.

 "So...that was nice, should I call you Chaka Stiles now? Khan- inski?" Derek teased.

 "Ha ha very funny, but seriously big guy, you feeling better now?" Stiles asked. 

 "Much better thanks to you" Derek said, following with a quick peck onStiles's lips. 

 "Well, good, that was my goal after all" Stiles said smiling.

 Derek smiled. "But seriously, Stiles, thank you, you always know what to do to make me feel better and take me out of the dark place I get into. I was going through the things in the chest and packing away and came across that photo album, and thought about how you went through all that trouble of finding it, and how lucky I am to have you, which led to me going  through the album and thinking about how much I wish my family was around so they could have met you cos I know they would have loved you and well...you saw the rest" 

 Stiles heart ached for this man, and how much he loved him, he didn't think it was possible to love him more but Derek constantly keeps proving him wrong. 

 "Aw, well Derek babe, i'm incredibly lucky to have you too, and I wish I could have met your family too, and I wish you could have met my mom. But, at least now they get to party it up in heaven together and look down on us and probably laugh at us whenever we're stupid." Stiles said with a grin.

 Derek mirrored his grin. "Yeah, that's true" Derek said, chuckling and then leaning in for another kiss. What started off chaste, eventually grew heated, which prompted Stiles to pull away, making the werewolf whine and the human laugh.

 "Oh come on Sourwolf, the faster we finish packing, the faster we can go to bed" Stiles said while waggling his eyebrows and heading for the stairs.

"I guess you're right" Derek while following Stiles, but then stopping.

 "Hey Stiles?" Derek said. At the sound of his name Stiles stopped his descent down the stairs and turned around.

 "Yeah Derek?" Stiles prompted.

"I love you" Derek said smiling.

"I love you too" Stiles said leaning up for a quick kiss.

 "Now lets go pack the tv up!" Stiles said with a grin, causing the werewolf to groan and Stiles grin to grow wider. Derek really did hate untangling wires.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...there ya have it. Let me know if you liked it or not (be gentle). Also, any mistakes are my own, because I am sadly beta-less. The song Stiles sings is "Through The Fire" by Chaka Khan.  
> Follow me on twitter if you'd like: @obroseyposeys


End file.
